The spirit Wolves
by Noved
Summary: A girl wakes up without a memory and go on a quest to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

**okay im really new at this and this is my first story im putting on the web. if anyone has any tips for uploading thatd be great! Also If you find any mistakes or any ways to make it better please say so because i want to make it as good as i can :) thanks! now please read the below! V-V-V**

Epilogue

_I was running...In a long dark hallway, Then suddenly it was a dead end. Right in front of me a man appeared. He had black messy hair, His eyes were entirely crimson, his nose was flared and he had an evil grin on his face. I turned around and started to run away from him but after six steps a woman appeared._

_She had long black flowing hair and a mask. The eye holes were dark and I couldn't see through them. I looked back and forth between the Woman and man while they hissed at me. I slowly backed up and turned and looked at the last empty space opposite of me._

_A wolf, but not just any wolf, its eyes were Shiny, Pure black and his fur was not fur. He had Flames of all colors dancing on his back and fire everywhere else where fur would usually be._

_The man and woman started to walk toward me and stopped when they were three feet away._

_They lifted up their arms then pushed them down with force, and it somehow caused me to collapse on the ground._

_I looked toward the wolf and he attacked._

**Did you like it?** **If i ever get some rateings and reviews i will write some more :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i know i dont have any reveiws but im posting this to let you know whats going on.**

Chapter ONE:

I woke up in sweat, but I screamed first of course. Their were a lot of flapping wings that I heard to, from all of the birds reacting from my scream. I sat up and looked around. _Were am I…?_ Suddenly so many questions popped into my head. _Were am I? What am I doing here? Who am I?? _I just realized I didn't know who I was… I looked at the ground, thinking hard. I saw something stuck in the ground. I pulled it and it came out easily. It was a necklace; it had a Star shaped compartment that had little diamonds embedded in and a silver chain. I tried the compartment but it wouldn't budge so I just stuck it in my pocket.

I stood up and found the largest tree I could and climbed it. After a while I looked around and saw trees every where, but in the distance there was a… house? I wasn't sure but I took note of what direction it was in and climbed down. I drew an arrow in the dirt pointing in the direction of the house and went to look for a nice stick. I found one and then started walking towards the house. Not that I could see it the house, but it was my best guess.

xxXOXxx

After a while I started to get hungry so I drew another arrow in the dirt and looked around for something edible. I saw my third bush of Shadow-whisp berries –Highly poisonous- when something shiny caught my eye. It was a marble; I picked it up and brushed it off.

It was Blue with silver twirls in it. I put it in my pocket and started to look around a bit more. Eventually I found a Black berry bush. I quickly picked off every berry and started to walk away. Suddenly!

_Flashback_

_An old man and I –when I was little- were running in woods full of bushes…They looked like blackberry bushes. We came out of the woods to a field and we were spinning. "wee!" I said._

_We lay down in the field and ate berry after berry._

_The old man got up and said with a big smile "If we want dessert tonight we should probably stop eating all of these berries!"_

_We both started laughing and I said "Ok grandpa, lets go" _

_So we headed home while the sun was setting._

_End of flashback_

……I sighed..."So…I used to go Berry picking with my Grandpa…"

I walked back to the arrow while I ate the berries and headed in that direction.

xxXOXxx

It was getting dark and I thought I heard a Shadow-Whisp, well, whisper. I started walking more quickly. I almost started running, then I came to a clearing and I saw the house on the other side.

I jogged toward the house but tripped over something… When I got up there it was…the Shadow-Whisp I had heard earlier.

It was young but still quite large.

Shadow-Whisps look a lot like spiders with five legs cut off and they are a lot bigger. They also only have one eye.

It advanced on me, so I ran backwards a little. There was no way I could run from it so I would have to fight it. I swung my stick at one of its legs, causing to collapse on the ground. It got up quickly and copied my attack with one of its undamaged legs. It was successful. After I got up again. I repeated my attack with a twist, after it collapsed again I jabbed its eye with the stick. It shrieked and blindly limped off into the woods.

I then also limped away toward the house.

When I got there I opened the door and looked inside…

**My first cliffe... please tell me what you think...R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

My note to Cracker

If you really are planning on reading this...well i was actually going to delete it because it isnt really based on any story, but I didnt realize that this site is only for stories based off books (yes, i know, my mind is pretty slow) and i couldnt respond to you because you are an Anon, If you could, can you send me a message?

thanks  
Noved


End file.
